Lord of Swords
by Jacobski309
Summary: Shirou had given everything he had, everything in his very being to keep them safe but it was all for nothing, so as he held the two sisters close, their lives slowly coming to an end, there was only one thing he wanted, one thing he desired above all else. He wanted to save them though the wish did not go as planned. Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Birth and Beginning**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Highschool DxD or the Fate universe**

All Shirou could see was corruption, the taint from the Grail was all around him. Cradled in his arms were the two most precious things to him in this reality. Rin Tohsaka and Sakura Matou, the latter of which had been corrupted by the shards of the lesser grail, embedded into her by her adoptive grandfather, Zouken, the twisted son of a bitch. He and Rin had come with the goal of saving Sakura and destroying the Grail once and for all but their plan had failed miserably and while they managed to stop the birth of all the world's evil, he was now about to die, having not saved Sakura. Once he had dealt with Saber Alter, after Gilgamesh had made his appearance and provided the necessary distraction for Shirou to use Rule breaker. Caster's noble phantasm that can sever any magical bond between master and servant, to cut her ties from the corrupt grail. He then made his way inside the chamber where the grail was located only to see Rin and Sakura, both nearly dead. He quickly made his way up to them and cradled both of them in his hands which is where he was now.

"Senpai…. thank you…" Sakura managed to cough out during her final moments.

"Save your strength Sakura…. please…everything will be okay now" Shirou softly stated to her as tears ran down his face. Sakura could only nod as he felt her go limb as what remained of her life faded.

"I just wish…that I could have lived happily with you both. After all you two were all I had left." Shirou cried as he held the two sisters close before a bright light envelop them all.

" **Your wish has been granted** " A soft voice informed Shirou before his vision faded into black.

-?, Underworld-

A young boy walked through an endless sea of fire and rubble, something familiar about this situation seemed to echo in the boy's soul as he kept walking through the fire, knowing that if he stopped he would die.

He kept walking even as screams and pleas for help echoed around him though soon enough he found himself looking up at the purple sky as rain poured down around him, the flames slowly dying out.

' _I….bone…..sword_ '

These worlds echoed through the young boy's mind, yet he had no idea what they meant or make any sense of them at all. As the last of the boy's strength was fading he reached up to the sky defiantly, desperately trying to hold on to his life and as his hand dropped it was caught by a man with green hair.

"To think you are the only survivor of this catastrophe" The man stated, smiling as tears softly rolled down his face as the boy could only look on as he felt his eyes drooping. Maybe one day he could be as happy as the man before him was, by saving people but before he fell unconscious he saw an empty hill with gears in the sky above.

The next time he woke up, he saw the same green haired man and a white-haired man, both men looked feminine, sitting beside him in a white room. The green haired man looked over and smiled seeing him awake and stood up before moving closer to the bed.

"Hello, my name is Ajuka. What is your name?" The man, now known to Shirou as Ajuka asked softly and while a part of Shirou instinctively wanted to fear the man before him, his mind brought back the memory of Ajuka beaming with happiness as he grasped his hand.

"Shirou…. just Shirou" Shirou mumbled as he tried to remember his last name but nothing came to him, almost as if the fire had rebirthed him, leaving nothing of his past but his first name.

"Well Shirou, I would like to make you an offer, you can either be taken to an orphanage run by the Gremory clan or you can come with me." Ajuka offered "But be warned that if you come with me it will be tough and you'll have to experience hardships and a lot of danger."

For Shirou he didn't want to be in an orphanage, he wanted to be able to save people and experience the happiness Ajuka did when he found him in the fire so the choice was obvious.

"I want to go with you." Shirou answered almost immediately after Ajuka asked him, no hesitation present in his voice.

"Very well, then I shall return in a couple of days once your back to full health" Ajuka state softly as he and the white-haired man, who bowed before he left, exited the room.

During his time of recovery a girl with short black hair came and read books to him. She arrived every day just after lunch and would read to him until the afternoon. She told him her name was Sona Sitri and that her family oversaw the hospital he was currently staying in and she been asked to read to him to keep him company as he healed. When she came and read they did not converse to much other than him asking her questions about the book she was reading though he enjoyed her company nonetheless.

After a week of being in hospital he was finally able to be released as the doctors had told him he now had a clean bill of health and true to his word, Ajuka was in the lobby when he was released along with the white-haired man and a new face he hadn't seen before. She was a long dark-haired woman who looked around in her twenties.

"Ah Shirou morning, let me introduce you to my Queen Karna and my wife Zira Astaroth, formerly Valac." Ajuka introduced as he gestured to the white-haired male and the black haired female respectively. Karna bowed in greeting to his masters adopted son and Zira moved over to Shirou and knelt down next to him before sweeping him up in a tight hug.

"Your so cute! Welcome to the family.' She exclaimed with a massive smile as she hugged him tightly into her bust.

"Darling be careful, he needs air" Ajuka stated to his wife who had a quick look of realization before she let the boy out of her grasp. Shirou gasped for air after being released but had a small smile on his face at the affection. As they exited the hospital Sona stood in front of him with a person who had twin black pigtails and looked much like Sona.

"Bye Shirou, I hope to read to you again sometime." Sona said with a sad smile on her face at Shirou leaving. She had enjoyed her time reading to him as he seemed quite absorbed in the books she was reading about human heroes of legend and was quite inquisitive.

"I'd enjoy that" Shirou replied softly with a smile before he, Ajuka, Karna and Zira disappeared into a magic circle.

-8 Years Later-

The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed around the training area of the Astaroth estate and if someone were to look at where the sounds originated from they would only see the two combatants when their blades clashed otherwise they were moving at speeds beyond normal human comprehension.

The two combatants were Shirou, who was now 12 years of age and Ajuka's Queen Karna. Shirou was wielding two falchions known as Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords. Karna however was wielding a basic spear as he was not permitted to use his own spear unless given explicit permission by his king.

"Good, Lord Shirou you've improved exceptionally since we last spared. Continue to grow at this pace and I will look forward to fighting you with my full power" Karna Stated to Shirou as he lowered his weapon signalling the end of the sparring match.

"Well fought my son. Your magical abilities have greatly improved since we began your training 4 years ago." A voice called out from the edge of the allocated sparring ring. Shirou looked to see his adopted father, Ajuka, standing there with a smile on his face.

"Well making swords is the only thing I can learn so I have to master it." Shirou stated to his father as he gazed down at his blades in his hand. Ajuka had taken him around the world to see as many swords as he could get his hands on so that Shirou could practise and expanded what he could copy with his unique brand of magic.

"Well im very proud of you and so is your mother." Ajuka stated with a small smile as he ruffled Shirou's hair. From a window on the upper levels of the Astaroth manor, a short green haired boy, a few years younger than Shirou seethed with anger and jealousy.

"Ever since he was taken in by my brother, its been nothing but praise and love towards him, even by mother and father even when he isn't a true Astaroth." The young boy hissed in anger before he turned away and finished getting ready. He had to attend his high class promotion ceremony along with the fake as it was decided that they would both be getting their pieces together.

"Shirou it's time for you to become a King and receive your evil pieces." Ajuka told Shirou who beamed with happiness at the news. "First your mother wants to see you and dress you up into an attire suitable."

Shirou nodded as a magic circle was summoned by Ajuka under his feet and soon took Shirou back home to his mother so that she could prepare him for the upcoming ceremony.

-In the Capital Lilith, The High Class Ceremony-

"Shirou Astaroth please step forward" Sirzech Lucifer stated as Shirou stood up and walked up onto the stage which was set up in front of the 4 thrones of the Satans. "Shirou Astaroth, We the Four lords of Hell and the Elder Council hereby recognize that you have reached the realm of High class and hereby grant you the title of Margrave."

Shirou knelt in front of Sirzech on one knee and accepted the certificate symbolising his status as a high class devil before rising up when gestured and returned to his seat. Next came the crowning ceremony in which Shirou knelt down in front of Falbium Asmodeus, who he had chosen before the ceremony to receive his crown from. Falbium did not speak a word, only softly smiling as he placed the golden crown on top of Shirou's head as the crowd gathered applauded as all the Devils who had been up for promotion received their crowns as well from one of the Satans they chose.

The final part of the ceremony, the part in which every devil who was being promoted to high class was waiting for. The final part had Lord Lucifer summon forth a black monument that was shaped like a king piece from chess and one by one, each devil one by one made their way to the monument and placed their hand upon it. The monument was bathed in a crimson light and the hand print of each devil remained on the monument for a couple of seconds before it vanished. Once this was complete, each devil received their evil pieces, a set of chess pieces that had the normal amount of chess pieces for one side but lacked a king piece.

As Shirou gained his chest pieces an image of a blonde haired king sitting on a throne surrounded by knights all talking popped into his head.

'I will be a king, a king that will be kind.' Shirou announced in his head as he smiled proudly at his pieces.

 **A/N: Hello readers and thank you for reading the first chapter of The Lord of Swords. What did you think of the chapter and if you have any questions feel free to pm me or put them in a review and if i'm able to answer them without giving away future plot i will. Once again thank you all for reading and this story is far from over.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Assassin, A Celtic, and a Swordsman**

Shirou looked around the area he was in, an infinite ocean surrounded him while he was seated on a hill of swords, rather swords that he could trace, Ajuka had shown him and had him copy with his magic. Shirou had been here before, when he had first started training in his magic, which was around 5 years ago. He had begged Ajuka and Zira to train him until they had finally relented and began to train him though they soon discovered that Shirou had absolutely no talent for any devil magic except for the basic spells such as Teleportation and Familiar binding.

-8 years ago, the beginning of his training-

"Shirou while you are able able to cast the basic spells that every devil is able to do from a young age. You have no talent or even ability to cast any devil magic such as elemental attacks and this is because of what Humans call Origin and Element. While us devil's are not bound by such things which limits our magic, only that it takes years sometimes even centuries to develop an individual magic. Take the Power of Destruction as an example, it took Zekram over a century to construct that power and now it has bought the bael clan into prosperity but if a human had an Origin of destruction and say an element also of destruction, they would be able to, if they practised their magic, able to destroy things much the same why in a decade or so." Ajuka informed a young Shirou was was around 9 years old who listened with interest.

"So what does that have to do with me, I'm a devil so shouldn't I be able to use any magic" Shirou asked with a downcasted look on his face.

"That's the thing, you have an Origin and an Element, in fact you have a duel Origin which is quite rare in Human magicians." Ajuka informed him as his eyes lit up with interest. "Your Origin is both Sword and Creation and your Element is also sword."

"What does that mean?" Shirou asks his adopted father who seemed to think about it before he patted Shirou's head affectionately.

"It means that you have a talent for magic around swords and creation but thats all you have talent for but i will do everything i can along with your mother to help you take your magic to its limits." Ajuka told the young boy who looked up at him with admiration and joy.

\- Back to the present -

That was when his training had begun and while most of the Devils his age had been well into their training as they would of inherited their clans own magic. He had soon learnt that he could create weapons as long as he had the right materials around him which led to him being able to enter his inner world, or 'soul' as Ajuka liked to call it. Every weapon he had seen or created himself was stored in his inner world though he had no idea why there was a vast ocean full of swords around him, like he was forgetting something but he did not pay it much mind, not yet at least.

On the hill he was currently sitting on there were numerous blades that he had seen throughout his training such as Kanshou and Bakuya, the married swords which he had used during the many training sessions with Karna. He had been taken around the Imperial palace in china where the blades were stored for show to the general public once a year. Zira had taken him on that day and he had to admit, the swords looked from his first glance as a pair of sad swords and once he learnt about their history from analysing them, he had to agree with the feeling the swords gave off.

The next sword he had was a Katana he had made with the help of his mother and it's only ability was that the wielder could ride the wind when using this sword. The rest of the weapons were normal swords and spears that he had seen but they did not have any special abilities.

Shirou sighed before he closed his eyes and woke up back in the underworld in his room in the Astaroth mansion. He sat up in his bed and looked towards the clock in his room which read around 6am. This was around the time Shirou woke up usually everyday so that he could help the kitchen staff with making breakfast, much to his families insistence he not bother with such a task.

Shirou stretched as he got up out of bed before he went to shower and get dressed before making his way down towards the massive kitchen in the Astaroth mansion. As he walked through the halls of the mansion he was greeted by the various maids and Butlers in which he replied with a greeting and a soft smile. He was known around the mansion as a kind individual who always helped people with their jobs if he could as ever since he had been brought here by Ajuka and Zira, the servants had been nothing but kind and helpful to him so he sought to repay them any way he could within reason. A bump to his shoulder bought him out of his thoughts before he felt himself fall onto his ass when someone had pushed him.

"Out of my way disgrace" A male voice voice called out as Shirou looked up to see Ajuka's brother, Diodora standing over him with a face contort in anger as he looked down at shirou like he just like the floor beneath him. This had been going on ever since he had arrived, with Diodora, even though he is younger than Shirou, continuously bullied and picked on him whenever he could. Shirou didn't fight back at all as he saw this as an opportunity to get stronger and he had throughout the years of Diodora's torment he had gotten stronger by pushing his body and magic to its limit and it had gotten him to high class the same time as the Young Devil Heirs even though they were born with a natural ability to use their clans unique ability.

Shirou did not retort rather he just picked himself up and walked past Diodora as the girl next to Diodora, who he had only just noticed, looked at him with a blank look on her face. Shirou's vision flashed as the girl looking at him suddenly had purple hair and a red ribbon tied in her hair, giving him the same blank look. As quick as the vision came it faded but Shirou was left with a disgusting taste in his mouth and a heavy urge to impale Diodora with one of his swords right now but decided against it and headed down to the kitchen to help with breakfast.

-At Breakfast-

Shirou was slowly eating his meal next to his mother at the massive dining table without saying much as he listened to his Grandfather and Grandmother discussing something that he did not think was overly important until his name was mentioned.

"Shirou dear how do you feel about the Sitri Heiress?" His grandmother asked him as he finished his mouth full before turning towards his Grandmother.

"She is a good friend, it's helpful when she can help me with my studies." Shirou answered honestly with a smile. He had hung out with Sona ever since he had begun his studies as the Sitri clan had taken him in for his education on the request of his mother, who had good relations with Sona's mother. He had his educational lessons with Sona and Her mother, who taught them all they needed to know along with proper decorum and etiquette.

"Well how would you feel if she was to be married to a person she did not want to marry?" Lord Astaroth, his Grandpa asked him after he gave his answer to his Grandma.

"Well shouldn't she have a say in her marriage?" Shirou asked them curiously as a snort was came from Diodora which caused Shirou to look towards him.

"Your naivety is absurd what you don't understand is in our devil society, Female devils are treated like breeding stock to make more powerful future devil's." Diodora explained with a smirk on his face. Shirou turned towards his mother and Grandparents for confirmation who only nodded at Diodora's statement.

"Then i'd do what i could so that she could be able to live how she wants" Shirou replied without hesitation as he felt a hand lightly grip his shoulder.

"Even if it meant you'd have to marry her?" Zira asked her son softly as she watched his expression.

"If that would be the only way, then yes i would." Shirou answered immediately without hesitation.

"Well don't worry about it for now my Grandchild, She is not in such a predicament as of yet and your only 15 so it will be some time before she is put into an engagement." Lord Astaroth informed Shirou as breakfast was finished up.

Everyone said their farewells and went of to do whatever business they had planned for the day as Shirou and his mother went to see what Ajuka was doing but before they could leave the Astaroth estate Ajuka appeared in the dining room with two girls by his side that looked a bit older than him.

"Hey Shirou, I have found the first two members of your peerage. I'll let them introduce themselves." Ajuka informed Shirou as the two ladies stepped forward, one of ladies was dressed in a formal suit, stood around just taller than Shirou, and had magenta coloured hair.(Look up Bazett Fraga McRemitz from Fate) The other lady was much shorter, around just over half of Shirou's height, maybe taller and was wearing a formal attire that seemed to be easy to move in and judging by the sword he could see and analyze, she was an assassin. (Akatsuki in her Round Table Uniform from log Horizon)

"My name is Akatsuki, my Lord. I humbly request to be in your peerage. My family has been in service to Lord Beelzebub since he was a leader of the New Satan faction and i wish to serve his son." Akatsuki informed Shirou as she knelt down in respect. Shirou looked at her in shock as she must know that he was not Ajuka actual son, only adopted yet she still wanted to serve him.

"Ah well if you say something like that, it would not be fair to decline your service. Welcome aboard Akatsuki-san and please call me Shirou, my lord just makes me feel old" Shirou told Akatsuki who smiled and nodded as Shirou looked towards the other lady, who had magenta hair.

"Yo kid, the names Bazett Fraga McRemitz and i volunteered to join your peerage to help solidify ties between the Celtic and Devil factions. Pleasure to meet you" The magenta haired women, who introduced herself as Bazett, informed Shirou who smiled at her.

"Pleasure to have you here Bazett-san" Shirou stated to Bazett as he quickly went to get his evil pieces before returned to the two older girls about to join his peerage. For Akatsuki he had to use 4 pawn pieces to reincarnate her and he had to use his two rooks in order to reincarnate Bazett which surprised him as that would mean she was either powerful, or had immense potential to grow and become stronger. As Shirou completed the ritual which began his journey as king, once again an image appeared in his mind briefly once again, of a blonde king standing on a hill, their army standing proudly behind them. This was the start of his kingship, and for some reason, he wanted to make this image of a king proud.

 **A/N:Hello thanks for reading this chapter of Lord of Swords! What were your thoughts of the chapter and is there anything you would like to see in the future? Also would you guys like a short chapter that showed the battle between Karna and Grayfia to decide the strongest queen?  
Also with Ajuka reincarnating Karna, this has come at a cost to Ajuka which will be told further on in the story.  
Make sure to leave a review and thank you all again for reading this chapter. This story is far from over.  
ALSO before i go, thanks to LioPryo7890 for being my Beta reader for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Contract Magician and a Devastating Battle with a Dragon King**

"That's all the cooking we have time for today everyone. I am Shirou Astaroth and this has been Cooking Devilishly with Shirou." Shirou exclaimed with a smile as the crowd cheered and applauded as he made his way off the kitchen stage he had been cooking on for the past hour. He headed into his dressing room to get changed back into his casual wear which consisted of a black jacket with a white under shirt and blue jeans. Cooking Devilishly with Shirou was the name of his TV show that had started about a year ago after constant nagging from his mother and father to run a tv show. This came after his talent for cooking was brought to light after for a strange reason not even the Sitri families best doctors could figure out, had all fallen sick so Shirou offered to cover for them till they recovered and well a comment he got from his mother was

"Im surprised im not bursting into flames right now due to just how heavenly, fuck my head, this dish tastes." So after 4 years of main his mother nagging for him to start up a cooking show, he finally gave in just after his 18th birthday and well, his show was and still is a big hit. He constantly was receiving fan mail though for reason he cannot understand, the mail was mostly from female devils. Though that had soon been sorted by his mother, who when she caught wind of the fan mail and prompted to burn it all, telling him not to worry about it so he took his mother's words and did not worry about the fan mail. Shirou finished getting changed out of his chief uniform that he wore for his show and proceeded to teleport back to his home in Kuoh, a town owned by the Gremory Family and Sitri family after the passing of Cleria Belial, the previous owner of the Kuoh.

"Im home" Shirou called out as he entered through the front door and removed his shoes. The house his father and mother had acquired for him was a traditional japanese house on the outskirts of town and the house was huge, enough room for around 10 people if 2 people each shared a room. Plus there was a huge yard which he used for training his body, mind and soul, and his magic. The house was also set up with a multitude of bounded fields that would alert him to people entering his house which allowed him to know anytime who was in his house. So currently he could tell that his mother and father were currently in the dining room with an unexpected guest, one whose magic signature is quite familiar to him.

'What is Tohsaka doing here?' Shirou asked himself as he made his way down the hallway to the dining room. Rin Tohsaka was in her third year at Kuoh Academy, which was the same here as him and while he had some contact with her, he had to report to her when he had arrived in Kuoh two years ago due to her being the resident magician in the area. Though outside of the greetings each day, they barely ever talked.

Shirou opened the door to the dining room to see his mother and father kneeling on one side of the table while Tohsaka sat on the other side, all of them drinking tea.

"Ah Shirou welcome home, we have something to discuss with you." Ajuka informed his adopted son as he took a seat at the end of the table.

"What is it dad and what does it have to do with Tohsaka?" Shirou enquired as he took a seat as Tohsaka raised her hand, as if to ask a question.

"If you'll allow me to explain Lord Beezlebub." Rin stated politely as Ajuka nodded before rin turned to Shirou. "I am a magician studying in the magician association Grauzauberer and i wish to become your contract magician, if you'll accept."

"Well not that i mind Tohsaka but what exactly does a contract magician do?" Shirou asked Rin who seemed to think on the question for a little before she turned back to Shirou.

"Well the deal is rather one sided in favour of the magician but how about we make a deal. I would like your resources, protection and contracting with you will help me gain status in Grauzauberer and will accept this contract depending on your conditions." Rin explained to him as Shirou poured himself some tea.

"Well i'm willing to make the contract without anything on my part since i don't really have anything i desire other then furthering my magic and protecting my family." Shirou informed Rin who looked at him with shock before composing herself quickly.

"Then how about you help me construct a sword that i have the blueprints for and you can keep it once it is complete." Rin offered as Ajuka looked quite shocked at that.

"Miss Tohsaka are you sure? That sword is quite dangerous if what we were told is true." Ajuka asked the Tohsaka heir who turned to face him and his wife.

"It was set as a homework task for my family since they first encountered Zelretch many generations ago and i want to the be the one to complete this blueprint which is one of the main reasons i wanted to forge this contract." Rin explained to them as Shirou nodded and offered his hand to Tohsaka.

"Well i have no reason not to accept so I, Shirou Astaroth, hereby accept the terms of this contract." Shirou stated as Rin shook his hand and both channeled their magic into the other. This was to ensure that both parties held up their end of the contracts as if they weren't able to, the magic of the other would destroy their magical system, basically crippling them for good so the contract was quite extreme. Though unknown to Ajuka and Shirou's mother, both of them knew that the other would fulfill the contract as specified, as if there was an unspoken trust between the two.

Once the contract had been laid out on paper and given to Ajuka to store as a record with another copy being given to Rin for her safe keeping, Ajuka, Zira and Rin left his house while his two peerage members, Bazett and Akatsuki returned from their jobs they worked as both of them were not interested in studying at the local college like Shirou would be next year after he graduated from Kuoh Academy this year.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Akatsuki can you make the table?" Shirou asked as the two women entered the dining room.

"Yes Shirou i'll get right on the that." Akatsuki replied quickly going about setting the table while Bazett simply took a seat at the table and waited dinner.

"After dinner we have an appointment with the Familiar master." Shirou explained to the two women as he served up the nights meal.

"About time Shirou, it's been ages since you put in that request to get us and you a familiar." Bazett exclaimed before digging into the meal. Akatsuki merely nodded in recognition as she quietly ate. Once dinner had been finished and the dishes had been washed, the three teleported into the familiar forest and were greeted by a massive roar, shaking them all to their bones.

"What was that?" Akatsuki asked as she summoned her blade to her while Bazett had a massive grin on her face.

"I don't care what that is, i want it as a familiar" Bazett replied as Shirou readied numeroes blades in his mind that he could use in an instant.

"Sorry kiddoes but you would not last a minute against her." A voice sounded from the trees as a man who looked to be around is 30's sat on a branch. Said man looked like an older versions of a popular anime character, Ash Ketchum from the pokemon series.

"Familiar master Zatouji, Thank you for having us though if i may inquire, what sounded that roar?" Shirou asked the man, who jumped down from his perch.

"That was Tiamat, the strongest of the five dragon kings and a potential familiar, though i believe her condition is for those who want to be her master, must be able to fight her and wound her and if you don't mind me saying again, but you three would not be able to leave even a small cut on her." Zatouji informed them.

"No offense taken, let us hope we don't run into her then" Shirou stated with a small smile. He remembered Tiamat from his childhood after he was adopted by the Astaroth family as she was often around discussing things with Ajuka or lazing around due to boredom.

"Now lets go catch you three some Familiars!" Zatouji exclaimed loudly as the group set off around the familiar forest, looking for familiars.

The first person to find their familiar was actually Bazett who had found a dark blue dire wolf and after going toe to toe with it for around ten minutes, it had seemingly acknowledged Bazett as its master and she had ended up giving it the nickname Sétanta, after the legendary Irish hero Cú Chulainn.

Akatsuki was the next to find her familiar, with her finding a Chameleon that when it touched someone or something, it could turn said thing invisible along with it. It had been a tough find, considering it was always invisible and bits of the environment kept turning invisible then reappearing soon afterwards. Akatsuki eventually got a hold of it after it had turned her invisible. With his two peerage members both having a familiar now, he was the last one to find a familiar.

As they were all walking around the familiar forest, Tiamat's roar sounded again and the sound of wing beats reaching each one of their ears and soon enough, a massive pale blue dragon bering straight towards them.

"I don't know what you did to piss Tiamat off kid, but good luck." Zatouji stated before running off into the forest.

"Bazett, Akatsuki, you both need to go get Ajuka. Ill stall for time." Shirou ordered the two women behind him as a black bow appeared in his hand.

"Shirou you can't be serious, This is Tiamat, the fucking queen of Dragon Kings, you can't possible take her by yourself." Akatsuki argued as she put a hand on her weapon while Bazett agreed with her and shifted her stance to get ready for the coming combat.

"I can at least hold my own until my father arrives and I have the feeling that this is personal." Shirou explained to them. "Now get going!"

Akatsuki and Bazett disappeared quickly in a magical circle leaving Shirou looking at the massive dragon making its way towards him. Shirou quickly summoned a spiral sword and knocked it like you would an arrow in his bow.

" _ **My Body is made out of Swords, CALADBOLG!**_ " Shirou chanted before he fired the arrow towards Tiamat with the arrow colliding with her wing, causing a massive explosion but it did not seem to slow her down one bit as Shirou traced more Caladbolg's is rapid succession, each one hitting their mark, covering the sky around Tiamat in fire but with a fierce roar the fire and smoke dissipated from around her as she reared her head back before letting loose a massive blue fireball towards Shirou who raised his hand up.

" _ **RHO AIAS**_ " Shirou chanted as a flower with seven petals appeared in front of his hand, which expanded seven layers in front of that flower. The fireball collided with the seven layered shield and some of the layers broke almost immediately. Shirou started to feel his arm going numb and start to burn as the shields layers continue to crumble before only the last severely damaged layer remained as the attack dissipated.

Shirou could feel his consciousness slowly start to fade as Tiamat landed in front of him though before he could collapse a voice, much the same to his own rung out in his head.

" **WE MUSTN'T FALL, WE MUST SAVE HER** "

Shirou eyes suddenly hardened as he felt the control of his body being taken away from him as his left hand reached out to his side and in a distorted voice, once that sounded like him, but like it was coming from someone under water.

" **NINE LIVES BLADE WORKS: SHOOTING THE HUNDRED HEAD"** The distorted voice shouted as in Shirou's hand appeared a massive stone axe and quickly, at speeds Shirou could not comprehend, nine ferocious strikes struck at Tiamat with the final strike taking off half of one of her horns before he felt his body completely shut down.

-With Ajuka-

Ajuka had quickly made his way over to the familiar forest once Akatsuki and Bazett had appeared in his office suddenly, with Akatsuki blabbering about how Shirou was about to fight Tiamat and how he said it seemed possible. He quickly teleported out and into the familiar forest though there was a scene he did not think he would see. There was Tiamat sitting on the ground in her human form, her magic swirling around her and around Shirou, whose head was placed in her lap as she stroked his hair.

"Tiamat what happened?" Ajuka asked as she turned to face him with a serious expression adorning her face.

"I wanted to see how far the boy who radiates a kings aura has come in his years of training since i last observed him and he did this." She explained to him gesturing to the half of her horn that had been cut off that was laying beside her. "He took off half of my left horn, in a fury of blows so i've decided, I shall be this boys, no this kings familiar so i can see his potential flourish."

"I see, well i'll teleport you and him to his home and make sure he gets healed up Tiamat. I'll come round tomorrow after I finish repairing all the damage caused here." Ajuka sighed as he sent Tiamat and Shirou back to Shirou's residence before multiple magical circles appeared around him.

"It's going to be a long while before i'm done" Ajuka sighed as he got to work repairing the damage from Tiamat and Shirou's fight.

 **A/N: Hello my lovely readers and welcome back finally to the 3rd chapter of Lord of Swords. So what did you all think of this chapter and what's going on with Shirou? I'm hoping this chapter is too y'all liking as it's taken me a far while to write up due to Uni and the rough patch i'm currently going through.**

 **A big Shout out to LioPyro7890 for beta reading my story, he is a good friend of mine and this story would not be half as good if he wasn't helping me out with this story.**

 **Be sure to leave a review and suggestions in either the reviews or PM's i look forward to hearing what y'all think and whether your enjoying the story. I've been Jacobski309 and as always, this story is far from over.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

 **Warning: This chapter has graphic content, viewer discretion is advised**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Fate, they belong to their respective owners.**

"Heavenly Father hear my prayer, Please forgive me for the transgressions I commited 3 days ago and please keep her safe, please keep Asia safe. She is a kind harmless girl that only means to do good. So please guide her to safety. Amen." A brown haired boy prayed on his knees not looking up for a minute after. He stood up and quickly made his way out of the church and onto the bustling streets of Vatican city.

This brown haired boy was an average height of around 6ft (roughly 180cm) and was wearing an outfit that was similar to the robes Dulio wore and on his side, was the holy sword Ascalon along with the Demonic sword Balmung. He was chosen to wield Ascalon after the sword had responded to him when he and his fellow exorcists had been tested to see whether they would be capable of wielding any of the churches' holy swords. Balmung, however, was a sword that he had been given by his father before he had departed for the church and while the church did not like the idea of an exorcist wielding a demonic sword, he had argued that Balmung was not evil. Rather made demonic through Fafnir's blood. The reason for his prayer was for the events that happened three days prior in which his fiancee Asia Argento, whom he had been dating for around 4 years though he had proposed to her a week before her exile. She had been so happy and had accepted almost immediately. She had been excommunicated without an investigation due to someone witnessing her, a holy maiden, heal a devil. The Archbishops and cardinals' swiftly seen to calling her a witch and casting her out of the church. He had been furious but Dulio had managed to calm him down before he had done anything serious but the anger still lingered deep within his soul.

The boy was brought out of his thoughts by a tap on his shoulder and once he turned around he immediately dropped to one knee in respect.

"Cardinal Strada sir, what do I owe the pleasure?" The boy inquired as Vasco gestured for him to stand.

"Now now Issei, no need to be formal. I've been your mentor since you were young so please just call me Father Strada." Vasco told the boy who nodded politely.

"Okay Car-Father Strada" Issei replied as he smiled softly towards the old man. When he had been brought to Italy with his best friend Irina, due to his unnatural quantity of light attribute and also how Irina's father was able to deduce that he had a sacred gear as well. He still has contact with his parents and does miss them quite a lot but he has enjoyed being in the church and has made many friends during his time here.

"Now Issei, I have a mission for you. A mission of importance that I'm sure you would love to carry out." Vasco informed the boy as he gestured for him to walk with him. Issei walked beside the Cardinal as they walked through the streets of the Vatican. "I have evidence that links Asia's exile to that of other holy maidens that have been a part of the church. All the reports state the same thing as the report on Asia's exile, that the Holy Maidens were observed healing a devil and were subsequently exiled and then banished. I need you to go retrieve Asia from Kuoh, your hometown, and bring her back to the Vatican so that I can clear her name."

"Do you know where she is being taken to, and what about the Sitri and Gremory heirs in the city?" Issei asked Father Strada as they walked.

"She is being taken care of by Fallen Angels at the abandoned Church in Kuoh and don't worry about reporting to them, the only one you should be concerned with seeing is Ajuka Beezlebub's son, Shirou. He is the owner of the territory secretly and has full authority over the proceedings in it." Father Strada explained as they walked up to one of the Vatican limos before Father Strada opened up one of the doors and gestured for Issei to sit inside. "This car will take you to the airport where a plane is waiting for you to take you to Kyoto, from there you will be able to travel to Kuoh via a train. Good luck Issei. And bring her home... the girl is too kind for this world."

-With Shirou-

Shirou stood in the archery club and watched as the first years and second years began to practice. Shirou watched on and offered advice to the first and second years along with the captain of the archery club, Mitsuru, who was also one of his friends here at Kuoh Academy and had asked him to join. Since he needed to keep his skills in shape with a bow he had accepted along with joining the kendo to keep his sword skills sharp.

"So Emiya-Kun, how's everyone doing?" Mitsuru asked the boy beside her as she turned to face him.

"With some more practise I'm sure they'll all turn out to be a promising bunch." Emiya told her with a small smile before he went to help a first year adjust their stance. Mitsuru smiled at Shirou as he made his way around the training range, helping and giving advice to those who needed it or asked. He picked up his bow with some arrows before taking his stance at the end of the range with most people in the archery club stopping what they were doing and keeping their eyes glued to him. Flawlessly he performed each movement before he fired off an arrow with seemingly no effort. The arrow struck the centre of the target and a round of applause sounded from the crowd.

"Just keep practising and you'll be able to do that I'm sure." He stated to the crowd who all diligently went back to practising with some renewed vigour as Shirou walked back to his position next to the captain.

"Honestly Shirou, your aim is god-like, I've never seen you miss a shot." Mitsuru commented as Shirou stood beside her and watched the club continue their training. Shirou watched on as Sakura, a girl a year younger than him and a friend of his, fired an arrow down the range and hit near the bullseyes. Sakura Matou, Heir to the Matou household, who are a magi house that's a part of Nilrem Association. He first met Sakura on his way home from orientation day for High School. She was being harassed by some guys his age though soon they found themselves down for the count once Shirou stepped in. Since then she has been rather close to him which grew even closer when he had damaged his arm one day and even though Devil magic could heal the wound he needed to keep up appearance around his student peers and Sakura had taken this opportunity to continuously show up at his house in order to cook for him and do the housework. Though sometimes she would come to school or over to his place with bruises in different places that she tried to cover up but he always was able to notice them. The most annoying thing about seeing the bruises was that he couldn't do anything unless she asked for it because otherwise it would seem as if a Devil went against Nilrem even though it could only be domestic violence but he had formed a plan in order to save her.

For he was Sword of Justice, and he would save those he cares about no matter the cost but within legal bounds if possible which this situation was and tonight he would hopefully put his plan into action.

-That Night: Shirou's Residence-

Shirou and Sakura had cooked dinner for themselves. Bazett, Akatsuki, and Tiamat, who all eat a lot but he was lucky that his father had given him a big budget for his stay in the human world. It was a wonderful dinner and Shirou was impressed on how much Sakura had improved over the years she had been cooking at his place. After dinner, Sakura was about to head back home when Shirou put his shoes on as well.

"Senpai, you don't have to walk me home." Sakura humbly stated to Shirou who smiled warmly towards her.

"It's okay Sakura, I don't want you walking home in the Dark, who knows what could happen to you." Shirou stated keeping his warm smile on his face which made Sakura blush and turn away.

'Nothing worse than what awaits me at home.' Sakura mused solemnly as they began their walk underneath the stars. Most of the walk took place in a comfortable silence as the two made their way through the neighbourhood to the Matou house. The Matou house was an impressive Western-style mansion that had a huge greenhouse off to the side, no doubt for whatever magecraft the Matou family studied.

"Thank you for walking me home, Senpai." Sakura said with a smile to Shirou whose next action took her by complete surprise. Shirou moved forward and embraced the girl before him.

"Sakura, I just want you to know I'm always here for you." Shirou stated softly as Sakura could feel herself tear up but quickly blinked away the tears.

"I-I know Senpai." Sakura softly whispered as the two separated and Sakura made her way inside, not noticing the contact Shirou had inscribed into her clothes. Usually the contact marks are inscribed on paper but he was able to inscribe it onto the back of her shirt quickly. He just hoped that she would want to be saved or otherwise this would not work.

-Later that night-

Sakura laid below Shinji as once again he had his way with her, the blank look on her face and hollow, vacant eyes. This had been happening for years now after the crest worms had ravaged her body for Zouken's sick experiments. Her memories flashed back to the moment had with Shirou, her hero, her white knight, the man she was not worthy of being with. That moment where he had taken her in his arms and told her he would always be there for her...

Oh, how she wished it was him above her, making love to her like she had always dreamt, how he could save her from this cursed circle on her discarded clothes flared to life as both Shinji and Sakura looked on in confusion. A magic circle with the clan symbol of Astaroth burned bright in the room.

"You bitch! What did you do? Did you make a fucking contract with a devil?" Shinji shouted in frustration as he slapped her across the face before he turned to face the circle but was met with a hand to his face before he was slammed into the floor.

Sakura gazed up at the figure who appeared from the circle and there stood her saviour, his auburn hair and gold piercing eyes she had come to know. He was dressed in a black bodysuit with gold trimmings and she could see magic flaring through his body. She had always known Shirou was different than her classmates and even different her and his sister Tohsaka but to think he was a devil though even though it scared her it also excited her.

"Sakura, hold on." Shirou stated warmly as he wrapped his golden jacket around her naked body before lifting her up bridal style as a magic circle bearing the Astaroth crest appeared under him. As the world around her turned into a bright light, the words she had been longing to hear were spoken from Shirou lips.

"Everything will be fine now Sakura, they won't hurt you again." Shirou spoke softly with a warm smile towards her as the world around them turned white as they teleported.

 **A/N: Hello my readers and welcome back to the return of Lord of Swords. Sorry for the massive break between chapters, Uni had me busy with assignments and I've had to move house since the new year but i'm back and chapters shouldn't take as long to write but writer's block might attack me. I'd like to thank you all for sticking around and once again, this story is far from over!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DxD or Fate, they belong to their creators**

Once Sakura's vision had cleared she found herself in a simple western style room with a double bed viewing out into the gardens outside the window but the main thing that shocked the poor girl was the sky; void of stars and a dark purple shade, like the shade of her hair.

Shirou gently laid her under the sheets of the bed with a gentle smile in which she returned before he sat down beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" Shirou asked softly. "Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine now Senpai, thank you... but I must ask why? Why save me, Senpai?" Sakura asked as she pulled the blanket up to cover most of her face.

"Because you are important to me Sakura. I couldn't leave you in that household any longer." Shirou answered warmly as Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment as she hid herself under the soft covers of the bed.

"Thank you, Senpai. Thank you so much." Sakura mumbled with tears forming in her eyes as she felt Shirou lay down next to her above the covers and wraps his arms around her.

"You're very much welcome, Sakura." Shirou softly stated as she went to sit up but soon found herself screaming in pain as she curled up trying to ease the pain. Her grandfather had obviously ordered the worms that were constantly siphoning off her excess magical energy to go on a rampage to devour her body from the inside out.

"Sakura, hold on! Bazzett, get my mother now!" Shirou yelled as he wrapped his arms around her as she continued to scream. After a few seconds, perhaps ten, though for both Shirou and Sakura it felt like minutes, Shirou's mother burst through the door of the room.

"Shirou, what happened?" Zira asked as she made her way over to Sakura and quickly began to analyse Sakura who had started screaming in silence and Shirou could only watch on, waiting to see what his mother would say. Zira's family ability is that of Analysis which allowed them to analyse any person or object they came into contact with and if they wanted they could specifically look for select things such as weaknesses or what was afflicting a person.

"Shirou, we need to get her to the Sitri hospital, now!" Zira shouted as Akatsuki moved without being told and constructed a magic circle to the Sitri hospital as Zira gestured to Shirou to pick up Sakura into his arms while she was talking through a magic circle.

"They are ready for us, go Akatsuki!" Zira ordered as Akatsuki initiated the jump and once the world stopped being white and soon turned into a medical ward, Sakura was taken out of Shirou's arms and put onto the bed nearby by Lady Sitri and other doctors.

"Shirou, honey, I need you to step out and get your evil pieces ready." Zira told her son, blocking his line of sight to Sakura.

"Why mother? What's going on with Sakura? She was fine a minute ago." Shirou continuously asked in a panic as a part of his soul screamed out to be next to her but that feeling was soon suppressed by another part of his soul.

"I'll explain everything afterwards my son, wait outside till I come get you." Zira answered her son while basically pushing him out the door. Shirou numbly went and took a seat in the hallway. As he sat down, he could only look towards the door with the queen piece now in his hand. His mind could only focus on the purple haired girl behind that door and how much she was suffering.

-In South America, Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest-

Shouts and hurried footsteps were all that could be heard as a girl scampered through the dense foliage of the Amazon Rainforest, flashlights behind her, all seemingly searching for her. The girl was so focused on running she did not notice the environment, or rather reality itself shift around her as she ran into something solid, but not as hard as a tree.

The girl only gazed up at the alien-like being she had run into. Overall she could relate its appearance to that of a spider, a very alien spider, but a spider nonetheless. It had a massive ring behind it and as she looked up at it, she could see what she presumed was one of its eyes, was gazing down at her. Hearing the people she had been running from grow closer she decided in the heat of the moment to hide behind one of the spiders legs.

The being watched as the girl hide being its leg from what it assumed were the other humans that were coming closer to it and it could sense something from the girl, something that made it not want to kill her instantly but rather to protect her and so without thinking to much it acted upon the feeling and in an instant, once the people had entered its territory they died to its power quickly and most effectively for that was its purpose. The soul for the earth that had beckoned it into action to leave its planet and arrive here though it was not time to kill off the infection, the human race, yet so it had remained in this place where it had landed and slept.

The girl came out from its leg and look up at in an admiration, something unseen by the creature during its slumber on this planet.

"My name is Alice. Thank you, Mr. Alien." The girl said politely but the alien couldn't understand it so it just tilted its head curiously at the girl in question.

"Oh. Of course you don't speak English." Alice continued as she slapped her palm against her face lightly before she draw an arrow towards herself with a crystal and wrote her name, hoping for better results but the alien kept looking seemingly lost but curiosity in its gaze.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way for us to communicate because I feel like sticking around for awhile." Alice states with a smile as she sits next to the giant alien with a smile as something in her soul seemed to resonate.

-In Kuoh-

Issei walked through the streets of Kuoh in the early morning air, heading towards the highschool where he knew the Gremory and Sitri clan heads were partaking in school. He had visited the address Father Strada had given him to talk with Shirou Astaroth but no one had answered when he had knocked, so instead he was heading to Kuoh Academy to talk with the Gremory and Sitri heiress' so that he can operate in their territory. As he approached the school, his phone started to ring, and a sense of dread overcame Issei as he answered the call.

"ISSEI HYOUDOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HER, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY DAUGHTER?" A booming voice sounded from the other end which caused Issei to wince and pulled the phone away from his ear.

"She got excommunicated, Sir, but I'm bringing her back." Issei explained quickly as a low growl sounded from the other side.

"You better boy, or else her uncle and I will come for you and you do not want a repeat of what happened last time. I will go meet with the church now and I expect you to be here by tonight." The voice growled deeply as Issei shivered in fear as memories of him running from a golden dragon and a black dragon after he had made Asia tear up when they had first started dating.

"I will, Sir, I won't let you down." Issei reassured the voice before the call disconnected and he kept walking forward towards the academy. As he stepped through the main gate of the school, he felt a bounded field check him over before it spiked, probably alerting the two devil heiress of his presence and sure enough his assumptions were correct when 12 devils appear around him, all in fairing combat stances.

"I mean no harm, My name is Issei Hyoudou and I just came to ask to be able to operate freely in your territory." Issei explained simply as he raised his hands up in surrender but careful watch for movement.

"Issei Hyoudou, 18, and considered to be one of the church's powerhouses alongside Dulio. You wield Balmung, the sword that killed Fafnir and are also the current generations Red Dragon Emperor." A short black haired girl spoke, whom he recognized as Sona Sitri.

"You are well informed Miss Sitri and yes that is all true. I can guarantee that once my business is finished, I will be leaving back to Europe." Issei explained politely as his attention was directed to the gremory heiress who had a glint in her eyes he did not like at all.

"And what is your business here in our territory?" Rias asked curiously as she eyed Issei, with a look that told Issei she wanted him in her peerage which he disliked immensely but kept silent.

"I am here to rescue my fiance from the grasp of the fallen angels that reside in this town, she had been wrongly excommunicated from the church and I am tasked with bringing her back to the Vatican safe and sound by the orders of Cardinal Vasco Strada." Issei informed the devils with a flat, serious tone.

"I, Sona Sitri, will allow you to operate in my territory as long as no major damage is caused to the surrounding." Sona stated as she saw no harm in allowing Issei to operate inside her territory and it wasn't like she, or her entire peerage, could fight him anyway if they wanted to keep him out.

''I, Rias Gremory, also allow you to operate in my territory." Rias added as well which caused Issei to smile sincerely towards both groups.

"I humbly thank you from the bottom of my heart, I'll be operating tonight and promise to be gone by tonight, as I do have to get her back before her father comes here personally." Issei stated as he bowed slightly and disappeared into the morning rush of people.

"Rias, don't even think of asking to reincarnate him or his fiance."Sona stated once she was sure Issei was out of earshot.

"Damn, am I that easy to read, Sona?" Rias complained, folding her arms under her considerable bust.

"Yes, and let me tell you that if Devil intel is correct that Issei Hyoudou is engaged to Asia Aregento, previous holy maiden and is rumoured that she has been adopted by the Dragon King Fafnir." Sona informed her best friend who just sighed in defeat.

"I see your point. Thanks, Sona."Rias answered as her and her peerage made their way back towards the occult research club. Sona and her peerage made there way to the student council room to prepare for the day though for a mysterious reason, Sona could already feel a headache coming on.

-That night, at the abandoned church-

Issei walked towards the abandoned church, bathed in the moonlight of the full moon above with Balamug in his right hand, surrounded by a faint blue glow as he sensed three fallen angels approaching him.

"If you're here for the nun, I'm afraid you're too late. Soon the sacred gear extractor will activate; her sacred gear will go to our boss and the nun will die." One of the fallen angels, a man in a trench coat and wearing a fedora laughed as he and the two female fallen angels laughed and tossed lightspears towards Issei. Issei swung Balamug, which spewed forth light blue energy that destroyed the lightspears before they could reach him before he disappeared in speed and reappeared behind them.

"I don't have time to waste on you small fry!" Issei furiously shouted, cuts dotting all over the fallen angels' bodies as they fell to the ground. He made his way past them before bringing his sword up to block light rounds that proceed to bounce off Balamug.

"Hey hey, Shitty Exorcist, not to cock-block but you're going to have to wait here till that sexy fallen angel is done with the ritual."A white haired man insanely voiced as he appeared from behind the altar.

"Freed Sellzen, one of the only surviving clones of Sigurd and an exorcist who went rogue after continuously killing anyone who seemed to be 'evil' by your standards." Issei voiced out loud as he charged Balamug with holy energy. "The sentence given to you by the Vatican is death. So fall!"

Issei swung his sword forward sending out a slash of holy energy that blew out the wall behind Freed, who had managed to slip away somehow, though Issei didn't mind too much as he descended down the steps that were behind the Altar. Soon he found himself face-to-face with a basement full of stray exorcists and at the back wall of the basement he saw Asia tied up to a cross with, who he assumed was the leader of this little sect, grinning evilly towards him.

"You're too late exorcist, soon this Nun's sacred gear will be mine and I'll finally be noticed by Azazel!" The fallen angel exclaimed in what seemed to be pure bliss as the words flowed out of her lips.

"ASIA! Use your strength! If you don't, you will die and I can't live without you!" Issei cried out to the girl who slowly opened her eyes.

"Ise?" Asia slowly asked as her gaze met his gaze of worry and concern before she felt her strength return to her and she struggled against the chains binding her to the device.

"It's no use, those are magical chains that can hold even middle class fallen angels, there is no way a human like yourself could break free. Now your sacred gear will be mine!" The fallen angel gloated as Issei thought through the ranks of stray exorcists, not using the energy attacks from before in fear that he could hit Asia or bring the basement down upon them.

Asia's body seemed to glow before she broke out of the chains with a grunt and landed with a thud on the ground.

"H-how? HOW DID YOU BREAK THE CHAINS?!"The fallen angel screamed in rage before throwing a lightspear towards the girl who was then bathed in a golden glow, armour starting to appear around the girl.

Issei quickly made his way up the stairs after dealing with the remaining stray exorcists who were in shock from Asia's sudden display of strength.

"You should know that this nun you thought to exploit is the adopted Daughter of the Dragon King Fafnir and thus he bathed her in his blood, much like Seigfried bathed in his blood after he was killed previously. So she may be human but her body holds the strength of a dragon." Issei explained as he picked up Asia, whose armour faded as the warm of Issei's embrace surrounded her. "Now begone, I'll grant you Mercy because Asia wasn't harmed."

Issei made his way out of the church leaving a stunned Raynare behind, unable to comprehend just how much she had royally fucked up.

Once they were out of the church Asia's soft voice reached Issei's ears.

"Issei, why did you save me? You could've been excommunicated?" Asia asked softly as she learnt further into his embrace as he carried her.

"Because you're my fiance, of course, my princess, and it's a Dragon's job to protect his princess, is it not? And besides, Father Strada has evidence ready to clear your name and your father is also getting those bastards to see their errors. "Issei explained to the girl in his arms whose eyes started to water in happiness. "So let's go home Asia."

"Yes, let's go." Asia agreed with a teary smile of pure joy as Issei boosted some power to Asia so she could teleport them back to the Vatican. As the couple vanish from Kuoh, golden eyes looked on in anger in disgust.

"How dare that human take what is mine? No matter. I'll have her eventually. My dear sweet Asia, I'll enjoy watching you fall." A voice cackled evilly into the night before they also vanished in a green magic circle.

-With Shirou-

Shirou had felt someone enter the bounded field around his home but he did not care as he sat still, eyes glued to the door of the room where his mother and doctors were operating on Sakura, the queen piece in his left hand. He was so focused on the door he didn't notice an arm wrap around his shoulder and pulled him into a one armed embrace. Shirou broke out of his trance and looked up at who had a hold of him and saw his father sitting next to him.

"Father?" Shirou asked curiosity in his gaze, wondering why his father was here and not doing his work as a Mou like he should be.

"I'm here Shirou, work can wait, and your mother wouldn't forgive me if I wasn't here to comfort you." Ajuka stated softly as he held his son in his arms. Silence fell upon them as Bazett and Akatuski just watched and waited.

After what seemed to be another hour or so, the door opened revealing Shirou's mother Zira as she came with blood covering her arms.

"Shirou, come and revive her, she is barely hanging on as is. It's now or never." Zira told her son softly as he quickly made his way into the room to see Sakura looking pale as anything wrapped up in a blanket.

"S-senpai?" Sakura asked softly in barely a whisper as her eyes met Shirou's.

"It's okay now Sakura, but I have a question to ask. Do you want to join my peerage, which will be full of hardships, or you may pass on and hopefully find a place in the afterlife." Shirou asked her softly coming close to her as she reached out her hand towards him and he grasped it quickly.

"If I'm with you...senpai, that is all I want."She stated softly as her eyes dimmed and her hand fell from his grasp.

"SHIROU NOW!" Zira shouted at him who quickly went up to her and placed the queen piece above her chest.

"I, Shirou Astaroth, hereby revive Sakura Matou as my queen in the name of the Great Duke of Hell Astaroth. " Shirou chanted as the queen piece sunk into Sakura''s body, a bright green light enveloping her as life returned to her body slowly. Shirou felt his knees collapse under him but was caught and pulled into the embrace of his mother who held him tightly.

"She is okay now, Shirou, I swear it. She will be fine now." Zira soothingly stated to her son who was now crying softly in her arms for joy. Zira soothingly rubbed his back as what she did ran through her mind.

The poor girl had been infested with a wicked and crude form of magecraft that had worms that served as magic crest, magic crests being passed down as a family lineage in a mage family and were harmless when dormant though it was disgusting how they entered the body and then once active they would force the body to keep producing magic. Someone had activated them and they had started eating away through her magic circuits which would've killed her had Zira not acted and removed them but one of them had been attached to her heart. So either way she would've died but it was paramount that they be removed from her before she was revived otherwise they would probably mutate in the body and become worse for her.

-?-

A white haired man looked towards the girl in front of him. She had his hair no doubt and generally looked like him but what she said to him had him baffled, there was no conceivable way she could exist.

"I am your descendant. Now train me, you trickster."The girl demanded from the man who couldn't utter words but merely laughed joyously.

"What's so funny?"The girl questioned the man, flaring her magical energy.

"Nothing. It's just that even with my clairvoyance, I would never foresee this." The man commented between chuckles. "Fine. I'll teach you my magic so prepare yourself my 'Descendant"

In the man's mind only one question was prominent when he looked at the girl, other than the obvious of how she was his descendant.

'How the hell did she get into this place unless 'she' had something to do with it?' The man thought as he began to run over the basics of his magic for the girl to learn.

 **A/N: Hello my dear readers and thank you for reading this chapter of lord of swords and boy was this chapter a hard write for me. It took so long due to mostly lack of energy to write and lack of energy overall haha. No matter though, the story continues on and let me know how I did with this chapter and whether y'all enjoyed it. It has been my longest chapter in my fanfiction writing to date so I'm super pleased with it.**

 **Thanks for reading again and as always, this story is far from over.**


End file.
